The invention relates to a fast operating static RAM memory with a high storage capacity, in particular a capacity of at least 256 k bits, wherein 1 k=1024 bits. A memory of this type has been described by Shinpei Kayano, et al, IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol. SC-21, No. 5, October 1986, pp. 686-690. Through a metal option, the known memory may be configured as either 256 k.times.1 or as 64 k.times.4. The known memory has been optimized for low power consumption under standby conditions.